The soiling and coating of such objects by air-borne contaminants, e.g. as occurs in the operation of gas turbine compressors, results in diverse impairments and losses which, however, can be reduced at least partially by cleaning the compressor internally, ie by carrying out a so-called compressor wash. A large number of different types of washing systems are available to this end, a common factor of these systems being the consumption of large quantities of liquid, many of which liquids present a health hazard and are detrimental to the environment.
A conventional method of washing an aircraft engine for instance is to spray cold water into the engine through a hose having a diameter of about 2.5". This means that very large quantities of water are injected (300-400 l per engine) and has the following further drawbacks:
The fan and compressor blades of the engine are placed under great strain. PA1 The engine start-up system is placed under great strain. PA1 The liquid is separated out by the centrifugal effect, resulting in a poor wash. PA1 Large quantities of liquid spill are occasioned around the aircraft. PA1 The method cannot be employed during cold year periods; and the wash gives a poor result, since the ability of water to wash away grease coatings is very limited (because of the large quantities of liquid required, the use of special washing liquids or detergents is uneconomical).
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the aforesaid and other drawbacks and to provide conditions for the lean use of resources and for obtaining an effective compressor wash, and to reduce the use of liquids that present a hazard to health and to the environment, and to enable turbine motors to be cleaned effectively with far less quantities of liquid while using an environmental-friendly liquid to this end.